Shapeshifter (Teamfight Tactics)
}|Shapeshifter| }| }| }| } |set = 1 |icon = Shapeshifter TFT icon.svg |item = |synergy = When Shapeshifters activate their Special Ability for the first time, they gain additional and heal for the amount gained. * 3 Shapeshifters: * 6 Shapeshifters: }} Shapeshifters are champions that transform into an altered and usually more powerful state. They are a more defense oriented class, their transformed state get a bonus to their maximum health and a good portion of the champions in this class are tanky already. All Shapeshifters besides can only cast their ability once, for better or for worse. Strategy * Since most Shapeshifters only cast their special ability once, after they cast it, they are essentially immune to any mana draining or ability stopping effects, like , , and . * Shapeshifters want the battle to last at least long enough for them to activate their special abilities, so Shapeshifters naturally do better against traits that wait to deal their damage. and want to use their special abilities to try to destroy their opponents with a single high damage ability, by the time they build up enough mana, Shapeshifters could have more than enough health for them to do enough damage in one ability. * is a nice partner for Shapeshifters. Two Shapeshifters already are Wildlings, and the buff that Wild gives is a nice addition to the boosted attack that most Shapeshifters get in their transformed state. Items * Shapeshifter's gain health based on a percentage when they transform, so items based on using health to your advantage are welcome. Items like , and play off a champions health. can also be used to achieve a similar effect for the champion equipped with it. * Shapeshifters can be used as effective tanks with defensive items like , and . Teammates can supply some defense too, , and are some of the best partners for this role. * Shapeshifters should avoid items that are built from . Most of these items will be absolutely useless to all of them besides , and even Swain doesn't get a lot of use out these items. * The same idea applies to items built from . Most Shapeshifters only use their special ability once, meaning they only partake in the extra spell power given by those items once in a match. Although, will constantly benefit from the spell power after transforming, and can cast their special ability multiple times. Counters * Because of Shapeshifters synergy, is one of the best items to use against them. In a similar manner, and are good items to use. * is a good counter to Shapeshifters because of his special ability. * It's possible to beat Shapeshifters without them activating their synergy, they need to be taken down fast to achieve this. are experts at this, and there are other traits that achieve some level of success doing this, like , , , or . Trivia * Shapeshifter is the only trait that activates during the round that isn't based on random chance. Patch History of maximum health}} from |health}}. ;V9.16 * . ;V9.15 * Bonus health changed to of maximum health}} from at 3 Shapeshifters. ;V9.14 - July 17th Hotfix * Fixed a bug that caused 2 and 3 star Shapeshifters to receive too much health on transformation from all sources. ;V9.14 * Shapeshifters will now gain the correct amount of health when they transform, previously they would fail to take into account the health they gained from their star level. * Transform bonus health reduced to from . ;V9.13 - Added * When Shapeshifters activate their Special Ability, they gain additional and heal for the amount gained. * , , , , . }} Category:TFT traits